Seaspray
by Pistis Sophia
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Thalia and Percy's fight during the Capture the Flag game would look like to other campers of Camp Half-Blood? A Titan's Curse oneshot.


**SEASPRAY**

_All copyrights go to Rick Riordan ©_

**Point of View: **Lizzy Byrd, a newcomer by one day in Camp Half-Blood

**Language: **British English

**Status: **Edited [1]

_-8-8-_

"The Hunters' win," announced Chiron, bitterly.

"_Perseus Jackson!" _Thalia screamed at the dark-haired boy running with the flag, a moment ago. The emo girl looked so enraged that her armor and shield –which had the face of a monstrous woman who was no doubt Medusa the Gorgon- crackled with electricity.

"_What _in the name of the gods were you thinking?" Thalia howled at Perseus.

Even from here, I could see that his eyes, which were a light sea-green, had darkened to the point of it being a blackish green shade. Ooh. Okay, so I didn't know this dude, but I knew that Thalia's furious scolding had brought something ominous over the horizon. Perseus looked like he could blow up something with a mere twitch of his hand.

"I got the flag, Thalia! I saw a chance, and took it!" roared Perseus, clenching his hands into fists.

"I was at their base!" screeched Thalia. "But the flag was gone! If you hadn't butted in, we would've won!"

Styx, their voices were so loud –my ears hurt like Tartarus. Their faces pulled off the same emotions to an extent; one could mistake them for siblings easily. They might not realize it, but it was totally obvious that they were absolutely alike in personalities too. And look where that got them in.

"You've had too many on you!" retorted Perseus. I agreed with him silently. It _was_ obvious that Thalia was big-headed and bossy, and really needed to work on anger-management issues.

"Oh, so it's my fault!" shrieked Thalia.

"I didn't say that!" hissed Perseus angrily.

That was when Thalia lost it. She let out an incensed yell, and shoved Perseus back. I managed to catch a glimpse of electricity passing through her fingertips and straight into Perseus. The scene was both terrifying and funny –that comically surprised look on his face, when he was suddenly hurled back into the water by the blast of electricity.

I burst out, laughing. I know, I know. I shouldn't have. But it was so funny, I couldn't help it. I heard a chorus of giggles, and whipped around to see Zoe Nightshade, and her team of Hunters clutching their midsections, as they bent over laughing hysterically. Others looked horrified, like this Perseus was some VIP guy who Thalia shouldn't have offended. One girl even gasped.

Confused, I turned to the nearest person, a daughter of Athena. Her name was Hannah, I think.

"Who's this Perseus?" I asked her. "Why is he so…important?"

She looked terrified at the question.

"His name is Percy actually," she corrected. "And Thalia shouldn't insult him because…he's a kid of Poseidon. The sea god, you know."

That would explain the sea-green eyes.

"This Percy…he's very powerful?" I questioned.

"You have no idea," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "See?"

She pointed at the still quarrelling teens. A huge wave, at least four times the mass of Percy himself, had suddenly showered down on Thalia. She looked like a drag queen now, with mascara smeared everywhere, and her hair sticking to her head. She stuttered something out, but it got drowned out amidst the laughter of the Hunters.

Percy, however, was still in the same position I had last seen him.

"Yeah," he sneered contemptuously. "_I _didn't mean to either."

Thalia started hyperventilating. She looked kind of scared.

"Enough!" Chiron barked furiously, but no one heeded him. Everyone was still staring; transfixed on the two kids of the Big Three, like it was some hugely popular opera.

Thalia regained her confidence, and held up that spear of hers. "You want some, seaweed brain?"

Seaweed brain?

"Bring it on, pinecone face!" he snarled, raising the handsome sword.

Thalia swelled, and let out an ear-piercing scream. A bolt of lightning flew into her spear from the sky, and blasted into Percy. He turned white, before he was hurled into the water again. Ouch. That must hurt like hell. Barely fifteen minutes, and he had fallen into the water two times.

I caught the smell of something burning, and I realized that his armour was melting. The sleeve of his shirt was singed badly.

"Thalia!" commanded Chiron. "That is enough!"

Everyone ignored him again, still watching Percy and Thalia.

Percy got up quickly, and before I could blink, he raised his hands chest-level. The ground rumbled violently, and Hannah fell down. I pulled her back up, and she thanked me, but I brushed them off.

I turned back to the couple in front of me, and I noticed that there was a crazed look in Percy's eyes. An ice-cold mist, unnatural and chilly, crept down around us. Hannah started shivering. I felt my teeth chatter from cold, and clamped down my jaw to stop it. Again, Percy and Thalia were oblivious to the environmental effects they had created. Awesome. So we get to fall down and shiver in cold, while all they get to do is to glare at each other. Just frigging awesome.

The entire creek rose up like sea waves during a storm, and formed a huge funnel above Percy. The water seemed to be utterly at his command. Styx. I looked up at the sky, and saw stormy clouds rolling across the sky, right above Percy and Thalia.

Poseidon was the god of storms, earthquakes and the sea. Zeus was the lord of the sky. So the clouds were made by either Percy or Thalia, and the tremors in the ground by Percy, while the mist was either by one of them, or just both. I don't know.

"Percy!" pleaded Chiron with the livid son of Poseidon, sounding scared for the first time.

Percy stopped dead, and turned bone-white. His eyes were riveted on behind us, and his face became horrified. The water dropped back into the creek-bed, and flowed as if nothing had happened. Thalia blinked when the funnel of water fell, and saw Percy's terrified face. She slowly turned around to face us, and her face too, became scared.

"T-this is impossible," stuttered Chiron, feebly. "It…she has never left the attic…ever."

My heart nearly stopped. Chiron, Percy, Thalia…they were our idols, our burning flame. If something could scare them to the point of looking like terrified kids, well. It was something monstrously horrible, for sure. I turned to Hannah, and she looked back, her face as pale as mine. She held out her hand, and I took it. Hey, I know it's childish, but it was the only way I could feel comforted.

"Do you want to turn around?" whispered Hannah.

"I don't," I replied. "But I'm curious."

Hannah nodded, and took a deep breath. Both of us unlocked hands, and turned simultaneously.

What I saw, took my breath away. I swear, if Hannah hadn't grabbed my hand again, I would have fainted on the spot.

The thing looked horribly like a rotten human body, covered with loads of bead necklaces, and it was dressed in a coloured sundress. It was pretty strange there, the mummy looking like a prop from a horror movie, and yet, dressed like a woman on holiday in the Bahamas. Weird, I tell you. A headband was tied around a few black tufts of hair on its head, but I didn't care about that. The thing was tottering towards our group, on legs that were basically bones. I swear I saw a piece of rotten cartilage hanging off one of the leg bones.

I gagged. Hannah gripped my hand so tightly, it became numb. I looked at her, and she shook her head frantically.

The thing moved towards Zoe, who pulled her bow closer to her. She was white, and one of the Hunters kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I swallowed, as the thing tottered like a toddler towards us. I noticed that the green mist surrounding the thing had crept towards us, creating an unnatural chill, far worse than the one conjured during Percy and Thalia's fight.

Just then, I heard a hollow hissing voice in my head, and I let out a tiny scream. Hannah was now breathing rapidly, as if she was hearing the same thing in her head. Both of us dropped our hands and covered our ears. No success.

_I am the spirit of Delphi,_ hissed the creepy voice in my head. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo and the slayer of the mighty Python._

The 'spirit of Delphi' stared at Percy with its empty eye-sockets, and then turned to Zoe's expressionless face.

_Approach, seeker and ask, _it whispered.

Zoe swallowed, and asked shakily. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

Something was wrong with Artemis? Why? What happened?

The mummy's mouth opened, and a replica of the mist around us slithered out like a snake.

There was the vague image of a mountain in the background, and what was unmistakeably a girl who looked to be no more than thirteen, grimacing in pain. She was tied to a particularly sturdy rock, and appeared to be kneeling, with her hands raised like she was gonna fend off some attackers.

The voice started again.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The green mist withdrew from the ground, and floated back into the mouth of the mummy, which immediately slumped back on a rock. There was a moment of silence, before everyone started talking. Hannah reached out and shook me, before she whispered, "You okay, girl?"

"The name is Lizzy," I replied, quietly. "And yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Quiet!" Chiron snapped. "First, we will have to carry the Oracle of Delphi's body back to the attic. Is anyone going to volunteer?"

Immediately, all eyes turned to Percy, who had rapidly changed from his 'fierce warrior' stance, into a 'nerdy' stance. Amazing what a visit from the nearest undead psychic can do to you.

"Me?" he said, looking terrified. I wouldn't blame him.

"Yes, you Percy," snapped Thalia as her shield turned into a silver bracelet on her hand. Percy groaned.

"Grover," he asked the satyr beside him. "Mind helping me?"

Grover jumped, and bleated something, but I didn't get to hear it. Hannah dragged me away from the couple of boys, and asked me what cabin I belonged to.

"Um," I said. "I'm undetermined."

Hannah's face was full of pity for one moment, before she rearranged it into a cheery smile.

"Come on!" she said loudly. "Let's get you to your current cabin."

_Thanks to whoever my godly parent is, I'm undetermined,_ I thought viciously as I trudged back to the cabins. _Thanks for not minding me. Thanks for ignoring me for nearly fifteen years. Thanks for not claiming me. _

_-8-8-_

**Notes on this chapter: -**You must've noticed that I left out Thalia's line:'_Sorry! I didn't mean to…'_This is because Lizzy wasn't listening in. If you notice anything undesirable or any typos in this fanfiction, please do not hesitate to send me a message [private message, or a review] about it. I appreciate good feedback.

*Meanwhile, I would like to give a huge thank you to **pjatoslover **for pointing out the mistakes in this fanfiction.


End file.
